


【盾冬】驱魔之夜

by DrunkSoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Demon, Exorcism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSoldier/pseuds/DrunkSoldier
Summary: 盾冬au/年下/双箭头纯情小处男→恶魔附身史蒂夫×驱魔人巴恩斯【警告】*pwp不走心剧情*轻微dirty talk*人物ooc*前戏漫长，私设多而不讲理——————————被恶魔附身的Steve，要求驱魔人Barnes服从他的一切命令。「为救一个人，你愿意忍受怎样的耻辱？」





	【盾冬】驱魔之夜

“现在，自己把手指插进去给我看。”

低沉的语句像是催命符一般，从Steve的喉咙深处溢出。那双诡异的眼睛紧紧盯着猎物不放——暗金色虹膜包裹着尖锐的竖瞳，无一不昭示着恶魔的气息。

而被盯上的猎物——独来独往的驱魔人James Barnes，此刻正被困在空荡荡的客厅中央的椅子上，洗旧泛白的牛仔裤和底裤一并褪到膝头，颤抖的双手握住脆弱的性器艰难抚弄着。

 

一道月光透过这所空宅的脏玻璃，落在Barnes赤裸的腰上，淫秽的场景顿时一览无遗。

他的表情隐在月光后，引人遐想。空荡荡的房间回响着自渎的水声和压抑到几不可闻的喘息，显得格外煽情。

Steve忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，竖瞳微缩。他低声催促，声音像是在混沌中迷失的野兽，“我说了，用你的手指操自己，现在。”

自诩情场老手的Barnes顿时耳根烧红，不过并非因为兴奋，而是因为耻辱。

 

他本来是来这里驱魔的，却没想到情况会演变成这样。

 

事情要从一间普通到随处可见的汽车旅馆开始说起。

James Barnes是个靠接委托为生，四处流浪的驱魔人。

在没有委托的时候，他就沿着洲际公路一直开。白天开累了就找家汽车旅馆歇脚，到了晚上，就去人多眼杂的酒馆里待着，想办法接生意的同时，顺便凭借那张漂亮的脸蛋不时来个艳遇。

凭借着过人的驱魔本领，上帝从没难为过生性潇洒的Barnes，他一直都过得顺顺当当的，从没遇到过什么解决不了的对手。

直到这一次。

 

这天，Barnes驱车来到Missouri的某个小镇。他将车停进汽车旅馆的前院，便哼着小曲去找老板开房间。

老板名叫Steve，在他推门进来的时候，正拿着抹布一丝不苟的擦桌子，尽管那桌面在Barnes眼中本来就一尘不染。

“嘿，老兄，一间单人房。”

Barnes将证件和信用卡放在桌上，见对方没注意到自己，骨形优美的手指敲了敲桌面。

Steve这才猛的抬起头，那头光泽的金毛和那双深邃的蓝眼睛都让他晃了晃神。

随后Steve露出一个金灿灿的笑脸，那张青春洋溢的脸蛋任谁看了都觉得心旷神怡，“抱歉先生，刚刚没听清，请问你是需要一间单人房吗？”

听听这礼貌十足的问句，Barnes忍不住感叹，这他妈一定是个还没毕业的大男孩——还是学校里埋头苦读，甚至从没意识到女孩的邀请并不仅仅是友情向的那种。

“刚刚是这样，不过我改主意了。”一见到这种乖孩子，Barnes体内的恶作剧因子就蠢蠢欲动，忍不住想逗逗他，“今晚我想带个特别辣的妞回来，所以我想开个双人床房间，最好是隔音特别棒的那种。”

面前的金发大男孩果然耳尖泛红，有点不知所措的笑着，像条大号的金毛。

“开玩笑的。”Barnes随意的拍他胸膛一下，意外的感受到了衣料下结实的肌肉，“肌肉不错，练了挺久？”

Steve被他一夸奖，反而连脸上都渗出红晕。他咳了声，避开Barnes的视线低头写票据，或许是没控制好力道，笔尖还划破了纸，“……之前遇到过一些事情，为了安全考虑就开始锻炼了。”

Barnes这才注意到年轻人胸口挂着一枚五芒星，他还想问下去，柜台后的大男孩已经红着脸将票据和钥匙一把塞给他。

再这么逗弄下去，怕是要玩出火了。

Barnes在心底吹了声长哨，决定见好就收。他摆手制止了主动想离开柜台带他去房间的Steve，眨了眨那双迷人的绿眼睛，“谢了，我可以自己找房间。”

随后他便转身离去，没看见僵在原地的大男孩一脸难掩的失落。

 

Barnes躺在床上，翘着二郎腿，还在回想那个五芒星。

他敢保证那个大男孩之前一定被幽灵之类的暗物质力量纠缠过。在普通人眼中，五芒星一直被误认为是邪恶的标志（实际上逆五芒星才是），多半是一些追求叛逆或自诩奇异的臭小鬼才会故意戴这类东西。

那个笑容干净阳光的大男孩，明显不是那一款。

他应该是为了防御什么邪恶事物的侵袭，才会佩戴五芒星。

Barnes对那个大男孩的事上了心。

 

每到夜晚降临，全世界的小酒馆都一样人声鼎沸。

Barnes坐在吧台，和身材火辣的女调酒师眉来眼去。

“sweetie，给我一杯最甜的酒，”Barnes红润的舌尖状似不经意的舔过下唇，湿漉漉的绿眼睛扫过对方的脸，意有所指，“我快要渴死了。”

对方很上道的回应，给他酒后也没忙着离开，反而和他肆无忌惮的调笑。

Barnes明显兴奋起来。

他已经喝了三杯混合烈酒，脸颊慢慢烧红。他睁着有些模糊的眼睛，看到对方锁骨纹着十字架，就用已经变得低绵绵的嗓音笑道，“你信上帝吗，宝贝？你一定是上帝派来……”

“不信。”

一个似曾相识的声音从身后靠近，却散发着陌生的侵略性气息。

Barnes皱眉转过头，想看看是谁这么不解风情打扰自己的好事，对方已经大刺刺拉开他身边的椅子坐下。

他定睛一看，那个脸上挂着笑意的人，不就是白天在汽车旅馆的金发男孩？

 

“你……”Barnes一时不知道怎么称呼他，“你怎么来了？”

“Steve，”他凝视着Barnes的眼睛，吧台顶部的紫色光勉强照亮他的半张脸，那双蓝眼睛透着说不出的诡异。他低笑，“我找了你好久，没想到你在这。”

Barnes不知道是不是自己喝醉了，竟然从他嘴里听出几分不满。他凝神打量对方，Steve和白天看起来没什么不同，就连笑时的嘴角弧度都没有变化，但是就是有什么地方让他觉得不对劲。

好像有什么东西悄悄改变了Steve。

Barnes转头想喝酒，却在无意间瞥到一丝暗金色在Steve眼中闪过——那是恶魔独有的瞳色——他一愣，忙转过身，却见Steve只是端起了酒杯，晶莹的酒液在玻璃中闪闪发光。

Barnes暗笑自己喝醉眼花，“你找我干什么？”  
“我知道你是驱魔人，”Steve本就离他很近，此时直接将胳膊搭在他肩上，“有件事想请你帮忙。”

沉甸甸的实感让Barnes肩膀一沉，他突然心生一种被大型食肉动物的爪子摁住的错觉。

 

“什么忙？”Barnes下意识的去看他胸口，那枚五芒星不见了，他下意识警惕起来。

“你也注意到了不是吗？我戴了几年的护身符突然不见了。”Steve耸肩，“我担心是之前盯上我的那东西又回来了，想请你消灭它。”

Barnes看着他忧虑的神情，忍不住点了点头。

 

在Steve的指引下，Barnes开车带着两人来到一幢废弃的老房子。

“这是我曾经住过的地方，发生过那件事以后我就搬家了。”门被打开，发出吱呀一声，Steve示意Barnes跟进来。

“以前这里发生过什么？” Barnes忍不住发问，“就是因为那件事你才带上护身符的吗？”

房子里的水电早就断了，屋里昏暗不已，Barnes不得不用打火机照明前行，空气里到处是被气流带起的灰尘。

Steve却像是不受黑暗的干扰似得，走的又快又稳，很快消失在他的视线中。

 

“Steve？”

Barnes越往里走，就越觉得周身气温越低。他忍不住打了个哆嗦，提高声音又喊了两声Steve，却依旧没有人回应。

“你在哪？”Barnes觉得这幢房子很不对劲，有点懊恼自己没有做好准备就贸然闯进来。平时他绝对不会接没把握的活，今天晚上却不知道是喝醉了还是怎么，竟然随随便便就跟着Steve到了这种暗藏危险的地方。

但是现在找不到Steve，他也不能丢下那个大男孩自己一人离开，只能咬牙继续向前走。

火光照到墙上，那里赫然挂着一个巨大的倒悬十字架，Barnes有点焦虑道，“Steve你还好吗？我觉得这里不太对劲，或许我们应该明天再来。”

 

话音刚落，身后通往外面的房门猛的关上。

Barnes心叫不好，冲过去拉门把手，可惜使尽全身力气，门也不动分毫。

明明夜里无风，他的打火机却突然灭了，怎么也打不着。

Barnes后颈的汗毛都竖起来，他的手忙伸向后腰，手指掀开皮夹克，探向藏在腰间的纯银匕首，却意外的摸到冰凉的东西——那是人的手指。

他险些惊叫出声，就听见身后的人笑道，“是我啊，Bucky，你怎么看起来这么害怕？”

Barnes无暇计较Steve对自己突如其来的亲昵称呼，忙抓住他的手道，“这里很危险，别乱跑。”

Steve没有一丝慌乱，反而反转手腕，与他十指相扣。

焦急的Barnes似乎并没有注意这个奇妙的细节，他决定踹开房门，却在抬腿前感觉身体猛然一轻，回过神，才发现自己坐在客厅里的一张椅子上。

想动却动不了。

 

“在你冲我眨眼睛的时候，我真的没意识到你竟然这么好骗，Bucky。”Steve不知从什么地方弄来几根白色的蜡烛，用Barnes的打火机点燃后放在他的椅子周边，“我以为你会更难抓一点，就像那种机灵又狡猾的兔子。”

烛光照在Barnes的脸上，他泄气的表情让Steve的笑意加深。

“我差一点就从你手里逃掉了，那个一调戏就脸红的Steve可不会那么主动抓我的手。”

Barnes最后关头的醒悟还是太迟了，他那时本想一鼓作气冲出去，却还是被对方提前控制住了。

 

“临死之前我想问几个问题，”Barnes知道敌我力量悬殊根本逃不掉，索性放弃挣扎，仰着头道，“你到底是什么东西，邪灵？冤魂？又是什么时候附上Steve的身体的？”

Steve的手从口袋里掏出一个东西，伸到Barnes面前。

是那个五芒星吊坠。

可在眨眼间便化为飞尘，“你真的觉得这东西对我有用？”

这话满是嘲讽，Barnes惊愕的看着他的瞳色慢慢变成暗金色，尖锐的竖瞳妖冶反射着跳跃的烛光。

“你竟然是恶魔……那Steve的灵魂怎么样了？”Barnes焦急的询问，一想到那个笑容灿烂的大男孩，他便痛恨起自己的无力来。

 

恶魔有着极强的力量——与一般的邪灵附身不同，当它们占领人类的身躯后，无论是否出于本意，被占领者的灵魂都会迅速被其侵蚀和消融。

一旦恶魔侵占人类的身体时间过长，即使是最优秀的驱魔人也难以进行解救，因为届时人类的灵魂已经完全溶解在恶魔的意志之中。

哪怕强行将恶魔驱逐，得到的也不过一具冰凉的尸体。

 

Barnes深知这一切，他不禁剧烈的挣扎起来。

“别白费力气了。刚刚我还以为你这个举止轻率的驱魔人已经看开了生死，正担心你的反应太无聊，”Steve笑弯了眼睛，野兽一样的竖瞳透着强烈的邪恶气息，“想不到还有东西能刺激到你？”

Barnes置若罔闻，依旧拼尽全力挣扎着，可这不仅没有用，还令他觉得被一股力量更狠的压在椅子上，腰后别着的银制水罐硌的他生疼。

Barnes想起里面装着圣水，如果能拿到泼在Steve身上，说不定能赶走他体内的恶魔。

可他现在无能为力。

Steve那灿烂真诚、又夹着一丝腼腆的笑脸就浮现在眼前，他那么信任自己，自己却不能拯救他，而是只能眼睁睁看着他的灵魂被恶魔吞噬殆尽吗？

Barnes咬紧了后槽牙，怒视着眼前的“人”。

 

“别担心，我才从这具身体中苏醒没多久，那个Steve还算健全。”Steve拍拍他的脸颊，“如果你能让我摆脱无聊，说不定我会换个壳子玩玩。”

Barnes眉毛拧起，“你想我怎么做？”

“让我想想……”Steve装模作样的想了一会，暗金色的眸子转向一边，随后冰凉的手指点在Barnes的下唇，暧昧道，“你不是很会调情吗？让我看看你的技术到底如何。不如你为我表演一段自渎，怎么样？”

 

不怎么样，操你的。

Barnes当然不会这么说，可他厌弃的目光说明了一切。

 

“别用这样的眼神看我，我会忍不住想把这双漂亮又生动的绿眼睛挖出来收藏的。”Steve的双手捧着他的脸，拇指分别摁在他的眼皮上轻轻用力，陶醉般感受着眼球在恐惧中的轻颤。

“当然你也可以选择不这么做，我不想强迫你。谁能强迫一只百灵鸟唱出最动人的歌声呢？”Steve脸上露出诡谲的笑，“反正结果不就是那个无辜的大男孩彻底死在这具原本属于他的壳子里，而你，将会陪他一起下地狱。”

 

Barnes终于妥协了。

身为驱魔人，他早就做好了随时会死去的准备，但使无辜的人死去并不在他的准备范围内，这可违反了他做驱魔人的初衷。

尽管他靠驱魔为生，可他踏上这条路的本意，还是因为想要拯救他人的善良。

Barnes叹口气，声音有些低哑，“我会按照你说的做，但事后你要说到做到，离开他的躯体。”

Steve兴奋的眯起眼睛，“你也要做那个愚蠢的耶稣了吗？”

Barnes顿时发觉他的双臂能够活动了，虽然这没什么值得高兴的。

他缓缓的解开了自己的腰带，金属扣发出清脆的声响。

tbc.


End file.
